Crimson
by MadHatterGlassie
Summary: Crimson has only know pain and war, she is built to be a warrior. She can do things other Gems cannot, which is rare. Her friends Jasper and Emerald help her in the battle with Onyx. A fight for their lives.
1. Meeting New Gems

Crimson was walking down a beach, she heard a gem temple was around, she needed a place to stay for a day. "JASPER!" A boy yelled, "THERES SOMEONE HERE!" Crimson seen a normal looking boy and a normal looking woman, only the woman had elf ears and two different colored eyes, one green, one blue. She had long blonde hair and was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top. Crimson was still in her gear from her last fight, she got closer to see a short purple skinned girl, this is the place. When she got a closer look at the blonde gem, her heart stopped. Jasper. That's why he was yelling Jasper. "Crimson." Jasper stopped dead in her tracks. "Jasper. Its been a while hasn't it." Crimson said. Jasper shook her head and smiled, "Come, meet the rest of the gems." Jasper looked at Crimson, her red skin with the black swirls across her skin and face, and her short layered, black, long hair. "Actually, I just need a place to rest for a day, then I'll be out of your hair." Crimson gave a little smile, "Jas, who's out there?" A greened skinned, green haired, male gem walked out. "Emerald, you remember Crimson, she's the one who helped us escape from Onyx, she's the fighter I never forgot about." Emerald nodded, flushed a green, Emerald was medium size, Crimson was known to be tall, so she was almost his height. "Nice to meet you, Crimson." He held out his hand and she shook it. Four other gems came walking to the, "This is Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven!" She pointed to the gems, "This is Crimson."

After they were all introduced, Emerald offered to show her to her room where she would be staying. "Where's the training room?" Crimson asked as soon as she sat her bag down on the bed, "I'll show you that now." Emerald said, put his hands in his pockets and started walking, Crimson quickly followed. "Here we are, if you need anything I'll be in my room, which is right next to yours." He gave a small smile. "So, you like it here?" he asked. "Yeah, it's really nice here. Better than the woods." He raised his eyebrows, "The woods?" He asked, Crimson nodded, "That's where I had to train when I wasn't at a temple." Emerald smiled, "Would you like to show me your skills?" He asked, Crimson nodded, "Stand near that wall and don't move." He did as told, she felt a throwing knife in her hand and she threw it, it landed right by his head. "I'm also skilled with a claymore and a bow." She said. "I'm skilled with magic, and a sword." A green flame lit up his hand, "You helped me escape, you helped us." Crimson looked away, shut her eyes, and images popped up of Onyx and what he did to her. "I saved you, Jas, and Jet. I didn't save _her..._" she replied. Emerald looked down, "And it seems you haven't saved yourself yet." Crimson looked at him, "And what is that supposed to mean?" Emerald smiled, "You know what I mean." Then walked away. _I could have saved her. Can't become friends with anyone. I will accept that they are kind, but even they cannot love a monster like me. _The swings of Crimson's blade lingering in the air. _I am a monster. The only thing I need is my blade, my bow, and my arrows. I cannot feel. I will try to not feel, I will not feel. _"So your just going to stay locked up here?" Jasper came down, "You at least need to converse with the others, they will think you hate them, especially Steven." Crimson made her weapon disappear and said, "I do not care what others think of me." She looked away from Jasper. "Just, come up and talk to them, I need you too." She said. "And what do I care?" Crimson said then looked Jasper in the eye, "You know I can't read your mind like I can read theirs, but, if you think you can push me away like the rest, your wrong. Now, I will repeat myself, get your ass up there, and talk to them. If you aren't there in five minuets, I will drag you up there myself." Crimson smiled.

Jasper started to worry about Crimson, she's different, not like her twin brother Emerald or Pearl or Steven or even Amy... Jasper didn't even want to think of Garnet, it hurt too much. Jasper knew the feelings Garnet had for Pearl, Pearl liked Garnet also, but also liked Amethyst. Emerald had never been interested in anyone, he was always in deep thought, sometimes when she'd try to pry in his mind he'd block her out, she hated that. The other gems were talking and having a good time, except for Emerald, he was probably in his room. _Emerald, get out here, Crimson will be out here any minuet. _She communicated with him through thoughts when he was in another room, she could feel him sigh, and the tall gem walked in, hands in his jean pockets, and about that time, Crimson walked in, in normal attire, shorts and a black tank top. Emerald looked at her and she kept her head down and sat down in a chair. "Crimson! Nice to see you!" Steven ran up to her and smiled widely, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello Steven." Crimson's English accent running strong. Jasper noticed Emerald keep giving the red gem little looks of affection, as she entertained Steven with magic. Jasper smiled at them, Steven quick ran to Pearl and tripped while holding a little trinket in his hands, "Dang it Steven! This is why we can't have nice things!" Jasper yelled jokingly, then started laughing. Steven looked down at his feet, "I need more practice. See you guys." Crimson said, got up, then walked back to the training room. Emerald smiled, "I'm going to practice also." Got up and followed her.

Something about Crimson made Emerald like her, she was beautiful, strong, her scars, and the swirls across her skin. It wasn't just that, he wanted to know her, he wanted to know why she saved them, why she pushed them away. "So, are you here to train or ask questions? Wait, don't say it! You want to ask the questions of why I do what I do. You'll never know." She said without looking at him, "Don't worry, I saved you the trouble of asking." Emerald shook his head, "You seem like you push everyone away." Crimson laughed, "Don't take it personally, I'm like this to everyone, please, don't ask why, actually don't ask questions. They make me uncomfortable." Emerald smiled, "I was hoping you could train me in throwing knives." Crimson shrugged, "I'm not much of a teacher." She said. Emerald crossed his arms, "I'm a very demanding person, I'm not asking." Crimson sighed, "Come here. Please tell me you know how to at least _hold _ the thing." He smiled and walked over to her. She started to instruct him on how to throw the knife, he did as instructed and threw it. It hit right outside the circle on the target. "You know you are supposed to hit inside the target, right?" Crimson said jokingly, "You did pretty good on your first try, I'll give you that." Emerald turned and smiled at her.

For some reason, Emerald's smile got to Crimson, she felt a warmness spread through her body. "Now, will you stop bothering me with this nonsense?" She said then smiled with half of her mouth, _you are a monster, Crimson. You'll never amount to anything. You won't know what it feels like to be normal. _Onyx's voice rang in her head, she flinched, "Whats wrong Crimson?" Emerald asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." She replied coldly, she didn't like to act this way, but that's how she had to act. Nothing more, nothing less. "I'm going to my room." She said abruptly, then left the room.

Everything seemed to be a blur. When Crimson sat on her bed, everything seemed to crumble around her. Her wall finally coming down when she was alone. She remembers the day like it was yesterday, her killing Onyx's guards, freeing Emerald and Jasper, their mother protecting them. Crimson had no mother or father, Onyx found her one day, he knew what she truly was, a monster caged inside her, wanting to rip its self out and destroy everything around her. Everything she cared about. Crimson sat there, held her hand out and felt the flames rise from her hand, she watched as it danced around in her hand. _Knock, knock. _She quickly stopped the flame and said come in. It was Emerald, she raised an eyebrow to him. "You are going to talk to me." He said. Crimson sighed, "Why do I interest you so much?" She asked. "Because you saved me and my sister from our father. And I want to get passed that wall." He smiled lightly. His longer green hair starting to fall in his eyes, he pushed it away. "I'm not as interesting as you think, you don't want to get close to me. So just leave." She looked him in the eye. "No." Was all he had to say, "You bloody stubborn... ugh." She said, he smiled. "I had lived with Onyx most of my life with you guys, I was just locked away. That is why I am scarred. Happy now?" She said. "I will have to learn more, but this will do for tonight. We have a mission tomorrow, you are coming with me and Jas." He smiled at her, "You'll never get more out of me, you should know that, and when did I ever agree to this?"  
"I told you that you were, and now you are going too." She scoffed, "Okay, I'll go." He laughed, "I like you Crimson. I want to know you better, know why you are so special, I want to know every scar, and every swirl on your skin." Crimson could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, she looked down, "Oh Emerald, you'll never know these rigid scars, for there are too many to count. The swirls that are on my skin, won't tell you anything." She looked back up at him. "I'll learn them all, even if it takes a lifetime." At that he smiled and sat next to her on the bed and started tracing her swirls. "And you are touching me why?" She asked, he shrugged in response, she got goosebumps from his soft touch, "I would like it more if you would stop." He looked her in the eyes, she could feel her wall crack a little. "You aren't the monster you think you are." He told her. She tensed, "You could be loved, if you let someone in." She started shaking her head, "No, no! No one can love someone like me, I _am _a monster, you've never seen it. I know we fought together in many battles, I shoved you away then. And I will continue to shove you away now." She shut her eyes, "You may try to push me away, but I'm not giving up. There is something special in you, I want to- never mind." He brushed his lips across her cheek and left. Her wall cracking a bit more.


	2. This Moment Won't Last

_Keep on building it. Keep pushing them away, don't let them in. _Crimson thought to herself, tonight will be a long night. She couldn't sleep, gems didn't need sleep but it improved their performance, every time she closed her eyes she saw _him. _She only dreamed of his return, and she knew it was getting close, she was searching for Jasper, Emerald, and Jet, but she fears something has happened to her, maybe she actually joined him, she always enjoyed watching Crimson get beat, Onyx's whip flying through the air, she can still hear them laughing as she cried out in pain. The things he told her, what he made her believe, only made her resent herself more. _Knock knock. _"Bloody hell, who is it this time?" Crimson asked, "Its Jasper, can I come in?" Crimson sighed, "Yes." Jasper walked in, "I need to talk to you about my brother. I know we used to travel together and fight together, and you pushed us away then, why?" Crimson's chest tightened, "And about my brother, he's been acting strange since you showed up, he looks at you with something and I can't get in his head. Every time I try, he knows and shuts me out. Its like your head, I can never read you, you just, are different. I know you've been through a lot because of Onyx, but hear me out, open up, let us know the real you and not the person you pose as, a woman who- who just doesn't need anyone, but on the inside she does." Crimson stared her straight in the eyes, "Your brother, is, I don't even know what I'm even saying. You will not try to get in _my _head, because I'm not posing as that person, I am that person." Jasper shook her head, "I don't know what Onyx told you, but whatever it was, isn't true." She said, Crimson tightened her jaw, "Onyx is coming back. He is rebuilding himself, he's not dead." Jasper jumped back and started to shake her head frantically, "No, no, thats not true!" She started, "I saw you stab him, I saw you-" Crimson cut her off, "Jet. Jet is using magic, dark magic. He. Never. Died." Jasper, mouth open, quickly shut it and said, "How do you know this?" Crimson looked down, "Its the only dream I ever have, even in the end, he tells me, 'Crimson I'm coming.' Don't you have them?" Jasper looked down, "I had a dream you would come back and we were having this same conversation, about Onyx. I have dreamed about you, fighting with him, and your whole body is surrounded in fire, Emerald was shining like an _actual _gem stone, and was fast, I was helping him hold off Onyx's minions a red aura around me, and I'm throwing them around, using my mind. There's something this dream tells me something, but I don't know what it is." Crimson started to panic, "Damn." She mutters under her breath, she woudn't know what to do if she found out. "Is that what your trying to hide from? We all can do something special, we are different, we were a part of Onyx's experiment, except for you, you were born with something in you. Something important." Crimson felt the blood rush to her face, "What? That the something inside me is a monster? I am the monster. I'm not made to be loved. Now leave." She looked down, "Crimson, your not a monster, you can be loved-" The back of her eyes burned, "Stop with this, you know that I _am a monster_! That I can't be loved, not even you could love something like me."  
_My wall, slowly crumbling. My heart, suddenly being shown. My monster, feeling exposed. I am that monster, and that monster is me._ "For the last time, you aren't a monster!" Jasper said, her cheeks flaming. "Emerald cares about you, I care about you." Her chest rapidly rising and falling, "Stop lying to me. Just leave me alone. We can deal with this tomorrow, about Onyx." Crimson said finally, Jasper, walked out, slamming the door. Crimson cupped her hands, and the fire started to rise, dancing around in her hand, the heat coming from it, relaxing her. She closed her hands, laid down and closed her eyes.

After the talk with Crimson, Jasper decided to take a walk along the beach. The view at night was breath taking, every time Jasper would get upset, she'd go here, listen to the soft waves crashing into each other. "Long time no see ol' friend." A slight Irish accent came behind her, she spun around to see Jet, "Jet!" She exclaims, Jet smiles, she's wearing all black, with a black beanie, her long, curly red hair popping out. Jet walks closer to stand beside her, "Quite a pretty view you got 'ere." Jasper nodded and smiled, looking at the full moon. "You know Onyx is coming back right?" Jet asked, bringing out her dagger and wiping it on her gloves, Jasper tensed up, that's not _her _dagger, its Onyx's! _Play it cool Jas, don't worry about it. _She tried talking to her brother, he wouldn't answer, _Answer dammit! _she said, _You woke me. What's wrong? _He replied finally, _Jet, come to the beach now, bring Crimson. She's working with Onyx! _She could feel her brother start to panic, "Yes, I know." Jet scoffed, "How?" Emerald and Crimson walked up, Crimson, still looking angry, and Emerald with a half smirk, like he normally does. "Emerald!" Jet said, walking up to him, swaying her hips, got close to him, put her hands on his chest, "Haven't you gotten prettier!" She said to him. Jasper looked to Crimson, she looked pissed, but kept her cool. "I guess." He said looking at her, he was so uncomfortable, everyone could feel it. She backed away from her and looked at Crimson, "Crimson, I'm _delighted _to see you!" She said sarcastically, Crimson smiled back at her, a smile that burn you, "Oh, I'm absolutely _delighted_ to see you too." Jet clenched her jaw, looked over at Emerald and smiled, put her finger on his chest, Emerald rolled his eyes, "Oh Emerald, your tall!" Emerald looked at Crimson and his look said, 'Get her away from me!' Emerald quickly grabbed Crimson's hand and he pulled her closer, and wrapped his arm around her waist, then placed a little kiss on her head. Jet shot a look at Crimson, Crimson only smiled at her. Jasper started to laugh silently to herself, _You're enjoying every minuet of this aren't you?" _Jasper asked her brother, _Shut up... _Was all he had to say back. "So, shall we go to the temple? You are welcome to stay Jet." Jet smiled, "Thank you, we can go." She started walking to the temple, Emerald and Crimson quickly split apart, Emerald's cheeks flushed a dark green, Jasper busted out laughing. She started walking to the temple, "You guys coming?" Jasper asked. Crimson shook her head, "Its nice out, I'm probably going to stay by the water." She looked at Emerald, "Mind if I join you?" Emerald asked Crimson, "I don't mind." She replied, Jasper nodded and started walking to the temple smiling.

Once Jasper left, Crimson looked out onto the water, how the moon shone perfectly on the soft waves, the stars also shining bright. "So, why did you want to stay here with me?" She could feel him smiling at her, "Because you interest me. I want to know how you, I want to know what you think." Crimson smiled, "You wanna know what I think?" Emerald came and stood beside her, "Yes." Crimson started taking off her black tank top, and pulled off her shorts and ran into the water. "Oh my GOD!" She yelled, "This is so fucking cold!" Emerald started laughing, her took off his shirt and took off his jeans and ran into the water also, "Holy shit you're right!" Crimson started laughing and started floating on the water, she stopped floating and looked at Emerald, he was looking up at the night sky, _to want something you can't have, feels like a knife sticking in your chest. _She thought to herself. She splashed him, he jumped, pushed his long hair out of his face and splashed her back. They started splashing each other, "Stop!" Emerald said while laughing, "You give?" Crimson asked. He looked at her and smiled, "Nope." Then lightly tackled her, they both went in the water laughing, he stood up with Crimson in his arms, their laughing stopping softly, Crimson's arms wrapped around Emerald's neck. He stood there holding her, looking her in the eyes, leaning in, little by little, until their lips finally met. Warmness spread throughout her body, feeling fireworks go off inside her body, their kiss deepening. His lips soft on hers, he pulled away, they opened their eyes, Emerald's cheeks deep green, Crimson only smiled and looked away, when she looked back at him, his lips crashed back into hers, her arms pulling him closer. They broke again smiling, "You can put me down now." Crimson said. "I know." They put their foreheads together, "I just don't want to let you go." Crimson's wall was everywhere, she didn't care, as long he didn't know about the monster, everything would be okay. He put her down, "I think not bringing a towel was a bad idea." Crimson joked, "Yes, horrible idea." He said they laughed a little. Tonight was different, she still felt horrible, that she couldn't stay like this. She wished this moment could stay, where she was _truly _herself.


	3. The Oath

Of the years they spent together, and then not seeing each other for more, only made him miss her more. Now having held her and kissed her, he knew, she was the girl that made him want to be better. When they traveled together, she always talked about swords, and different types of bows, as if they were works of art, he could listen to her talk about them all day. Emerald had never seen a gem be as loving as her, yet, so hateful, on the inside, she was the sweetest gem on the planet, he knew that, most didn't. Of course, she didn't know that he knows, all he could do was smile at her. "This shouldn't have happened." Crimson said, Emerald looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" His heart beating faster. "I don't want you to get hurt, you don't know, and I don't know if I'll ever tell you." He saw her look down, "Nothing can stop me from loving you." He said, for the first time, he thought he saw a tear roll down her cheek. She looked at him, "If you knew, it could change everything between us, there's no pretending that you would love me." Emerald slipped his hand into Crimson's. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, "I know what you are thinking, everything around you fell apart. Your wall slowly crumbling, your sadness growing, but I want to make you happy." Everything fell apart... Wall slowly crumbling... Sadness growing... I had nothing, my wall has always been built strong, my sadness is misery. "You know nothing Emerald." Crimson said, let go of his hand and walked away, leaving him staring off after her. She knew he'd loved her for a long time, but she also knew that she wasn't the one for him. She walked into the house, her clothes hanging off her soaked bra and underwear. "I'm going to change then train, I would like not to be bothered." She said when she walked through. Tonight will be a long night. "Hess! Come on!" He called out. Hessonite made a sound of annoyance. He was always like this, her brother. She pushed her ginger hair out of her orange eyes. "Sapph, can we take a break?" She asked, "We've been walking for days!" He was always so over-protective of her, she didn't like it, sure, he was older than her, taller than her, and more skilled with weapons, but she could handle herself. "We're almost there, hold on." She let out a puff of air, "You said that two hours ago!" He stopped, took a deep breath and pointed, "There," He said, "that's where we are supposed to go. We only have a mile to go." Hessonite made another sound of annoyance. Sapphire smiled, Hess glared at him. They walked up to the temple, it was near a beach. I love swimming, its so relaxing. Hess thought. A medium size gem walked out, he was green. He was normal size, Sapphire was tall, he towered over him. The green gem looked at him, "Are you guys Sapphire and Hessonite?" Sapphire nodded, the green gem smiled. He's cute. Hess thought then smiled at him, he smiled back. Sapphire raised an eyebrow, "Well go ahead and go on in, introduce yourselves." He said, they walked through the door. Okay there greenie, back off from my sister. Sapphire thought as they walked into the house. There were two gems when they walked in, both short, one purple and a girl, the other, human looking and a male. "Hello there tall thing." The purple one said, "I'm Amethyst but everyone calls me Amy, and this is Steven. Say hi Steven." He waved, "Hi!" Hess smiled, "I'm Hessonite but people call me Hess for short, and this is my older brother Sapphire. Say hi Sapphy." Sapphy? He looked at his sister, his dark eyebrows furrowed, he shook his head and looked back, "Hello Amy, hello Steven." He said, his sister and him both had English accents, Sapphires voice deep. You couldn't really tell that Hess and Sapph were related, Sapphire, tall, ink black hair, blue violet eyes, pale ivory skin, toned muscles, and full plump lips, Hess, on the other hand, had ginger hair, orange eyes, same ivory skin, full lips, but was very short. A normal sized blonde gem walked in, her eyes two different colors, green and blue. "I can show you to your rooms and the training room. I'm Jasper. Follow meeee!" She said with a smile on her face. Crimson slowly drew her bow back, aiming for the bulls-eye on the practice thingy, that's what she called it, practice thingy. She released it, sending the arrow flying to it, hitting it straight in the middle. She smiled proudly, "Good shot." She heard a deep voice say behind her, out of habit, she quickly had her bow pulled back with an arrow placed, turned around aiming at the person behind her. She brought her bow down, "You startled me." She said, the man was tall, long black hair, blue eyes, and ivory skin. "Who are you?" She asked, "Sapphire, whats yours?" She flared her bow and arrows away, "Crimson." He smiled at me, Crimson raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason you are staring at me?" He shook his head, "I have a feeling we'll get along just fine." Crimson felt a smile creep on her lips, she felt a throwing knife in her hand, then aimed at the target dummy, she aimed at the middle of its chest, drew it back and threw it, landing more in the shoulder. "Damn it!" Sapphire walked up behind her, "Your technique is wrong." She quickly looked at him, "Let me show you." blue sparks built a throwing knife in his hand, he threw it, landing perfectly in the heart of the dummy. He smiled proudly, Crimson looked up at him and smiled, it was rare for her to actually have to look up to someone. Crimson flared up another throwing knife and threw it, and missed the spot again, she huffed out a breath of air. "Get another one." He said, she did, he stood behind her, very close, he had his hand on her arm and the other on her waist, instructing her on how to move, she could feel the warmth of breath on her neck, it made her get goosebumps. Okay Emerald, you can talk to her, she's yours. You got this. Emerald was on his way to the training room, he knew Crimson was down there. But when he got there he saw something that told him he was to late, Sapphire. He was behind Crimson, one hand on her waist and the other on her arm, extremely close to her. He walked through, "Do you have it now?" He asked her, "Yea, I might." He stepped back from her, then she threw it, hitting the dummy right where the heart should be, "Hell yes!" She kind've yelled. She turned to look at Sapphire and they high-fived. Emerald cleared throat, "You were really close to my girlfriend." Sapphire looked from Crimson to Emerald, Crimson had her arms crossed, "I'm not your girlfriend and he was showing me how to throw knives better." She said, Emerald got closer to Sapphire, he stood there looking at him. "So what happened earlier didn't matter to you?" Emerald looked at Crimson, "Emerald, I told you, I'm not going to date you!" Emerald knew that Crimson was hot-headed, she got angry easily. "So you won't date me but you'll get all buddy-buddy with a guy you just met? Pft, whatever. You're just to stupid to see some stuff." Emerald turned to walk away, but he felt something grab his shoulder, he turned around, "What?!" He said. "I think you owe Crimson an apology." It was Sapphire, with a grip like iron. "Why should I?" Sapphire sighed. "Just let him go so he can pout." Crimson said, she was pissed. "Not until he apologizes, that was very unnecessary and uncalled for. You didn't do anything." Emeralds cheeks were flushed with anger, "I will not apologize" Sapphire raised an eyebrow then said, "You're being a real dick, you know that right. First impressions are everything." Emerald scoffed, "Just let him go, its not worth it." Sapphire let go and Emerald walked out. Fuck everything. Emerald thought. Crimson put her hands on on the table that had practice weapons on it and slammed her fists down. Sapphire walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, but quickly pulled back. She's burning up! Sapphire thought. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand back on her shoulder, "I- I'm fine." She took a deep breath and turned to look at him, she looked up at him in the eyes, opened to her mouth, quickly shut it, and quickly ran out of the door. "Crimson!" He yelled, but she was already gone. For once in my life, I don't know what to do. He thought, he knew who Crimson was, when he wrote to Jasper about staying there she had mentioned someone who was coming also, Crimson. She had said she was special, she was something who had a gift. He didn't know she was so beautiful though. The only thing that matters to Sapphire is his sister, if anything were to happen to her, he would have failed everything, he would have no one, he would have failed his parents. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I- I'm fine." She inhaled and turned to look at him, she looked in his eyes, she opened her mouth then quickly shut it. I've never been okay. She started running out the door, she heard him call her name. How could this happen, I should have stayed in the woods, I should have stayed a freelance gem, I should have never came. I knew the life I'm living only goes downhill, leading me to misery and madness. Hell, I am miserable and mad, this isn't even the bottom yet. Crimson was walking by the beach, the sun had already started coming up. My life turns to dust right before me in a matter of hours. How? I will learn to live with this, I know I will have too, until the day I die. Crimson sat down near the water and watched the sun, she cupped her hands and watch the flames rise, watch the flames dance around her hand the warmth coming off of the flames. "Hey." A voice said behind her, she closed her hands and turned to look at her, "Hey Jas." She turned back around, she felt empty, like she couldn't feel anything, like she had nothing. She came and sat with her, "I know what my brother did, I'm not here to stick up for him, personally I think Sapphire should have punched him." They laughed a little, "My brother is difficult a lot of the time, you two wouldn't fit together, he's too bullheaded and you are hot-headed, you would kill him." They laughed a little again. "I feel like I can talk to you, I feel like I can share the whole world with you, and you would share the whole world with me. I feel like you are my better half, like I am you and you are me." Crimson said, "I have always felt that, all the years I have pushed you away, yet you remain. Why?" Crimson looked at Jasper, she shrugged, "Because, when you care about someone, nothing will get in your way. I feel that too, I am you and you are me. Maybe I am your better half. Maybe we were meant to stay together, and never break apart, like our souls are one." Crimson slowly nodded. "Jasper, will you be my resarein?" She asked, Jasper opened up her mouth, "Yes, I will be your resarein." They smiled at each other. _Resarein _is the process of two gems who take an oath to protect each other, their souls become knit, like one, its a special bond. Falling in love with your _resarein _is forbidden though.

"I swear to always protect you until death, I will give my life for you, our souls will become one. I swear to stand by you as long as I'm living." Crimson said the words to the oath, "I too, swear to always protect you until death, I will give my life for you, our souls will become one. I swear to stand by you as long as I'm living." The head gem placed his scarred hands over both of their hearts. "I bound you two together, something only death can separate." Crimson could feel the magic, their souls conjoining, she felt stonger, healthier. This was a very private oath to take. He handed the silver dagger to Crimson, she cut her palm, then handed it to Jasper, she did the same, they squeezed some of their blood in the bowl, it set aflame. "You are one." He said.


	4. Years Apart

Her and Sapphires kiss. He was still there on top of her, looking into her eyes and her looking into his. He understands her, a part of her brain is telling her to push him away now, but the majority of herself is telling her to trust him, he understands like no one else. She pulled him down for another kiss, she could get lost in him, she could feel his lip ring on her lip. How long had they been there? "We need to go back." She said, he smiled and said, "Yes we do, but you might wanna fix your hair, you look like you have sex head." She started laughing, "Well so do you!" He looked at her, "I always have sex head, what are you talking about?" They laughed a little, she started to fix her hair, then they both stood up. "Plus, I need to get Steven back." She said, he nodded, "Meet me in my room afterward?" He asked, she gave him a look, "That sounds very sexual." She said, he started laughing, "Well I didn't mean it like that..." She smiled at him, "Oh sure, sure." She lightly his his stomach and said, "Lets go."

Once everyone got home it was already dark, and Steven was a little sunburned, lightly. After that, everyone went to get ready for bed, except for Sapphire and Crimson, they were still very much awake. Crimson was sitting on her bed, playing with the fire in her hand as she usually does when she's bored. She heard soft knocks on the door, she closed her hand and the flames disappeared, "Come in." She said, Sapphire opened the door and smiled at her, closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of her bed, "Hellooo!" He said, they could be as loud as they wanted, you couldn't hear anything when someone was in a room with the door closed. "Hi!" She said then smiled at him, he kissed her. They climbed under the covers and talked, his hand on her waist, bringing her closer for another kiss. The door opened during their kiss, they quickly pulled back to see Jasper with her fists in the air, her eyes wide open, with an accomplished look on her face. "I knew it bitches!" She exclaimed, Crimson sighed, Sapphire's hand still on her waist, they were still close together. Sapphire had a confused look on his face, "Knew what?" He asked, she did a little dance, well somewhat of a dance, because of her stomach, "That you two were together." Sapphire's cheeks flushed a deep red, Jasper giggled uncontrollably, "I'm gonna let you guys have your space now, I'll talk to you about it later Crims." She smiled then shut the door. "Oh God." was all Crimson had to say. Sapphire laughed a little then Crimson pulled him to her for another kiss. The kiss was long, she licked the bottom of his lip, wanting access, he parted his lips, their tongues added into the mix of the kiss, his hand slipped up her shirt a little, giving her goosebumps, she could feel him smile, she lightly placed her hand on his arm and sliding up his hand until it rested high on her rib area, she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer than they were, she pulled his shirt up, she wanted to feel his hard muscles and his soft skin. He pulled away and threw off his shirt, and went back to kissing her, her hands trailing up his body, the v of his hips, then up his abs and to his chest and back around his neck, feeling the muscle of his back. She felt him shiver, he climbed partially on her, his hands holding him up, He whispered in her ear, "Je vous aime et demain, je t'aimerai plus, it means, 'I love you and tomorrow, I will love you more.'" She kissed him again, "I love you too." And they kissed again. She slipped off her shirt and he softly touched her waist, across her stomach, up across her chest, causing her to shiver. They kissed again, like they were moments ago, he pulled away, then, like he did at the beach, placed little kissed down her throat and to her shoulder, them went a bit lower then last time. He came up and layed beside her, wrapping his arm around her and placing his cheek on her shoulder, she played with pieces of his hair while he traced the dark swirls across her skin, his soft hands grazing across her soft skin. And that's how they fell asleep.

Crimson woke up early before everyone else, as usual. She woke up with Sapphire's arm wrapped around her and her head in his chest. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, she smiled a little. She felt him move a little, he stretched, yawned, then looked down at her and smiled, he rubbed his eyes, his dark eyelashes creating a shadow across his cheekbones. "Good morning." She said, "Good morning to you too." He replied, his voice sleepy. She moved to sit up, but only to be dragged back down by Sapphire, to be cuddled again and be kissed. "Can we stay for just a bit longer?" He asked, she laughed a sleepy laugh, "No we can't, we have stuff to do." She answered him, he groaned. "I have to go see how Jasper is doing, they may have given her pain medication, so she might be a little loopy." He let her go, she got up and he sat up, "If your going to see her, you might want to put a shirt on. I mean, I appreciate the bra look, but I don't think she will." She picked up his shirt and threw it at him with a smile. He caught it and stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same back. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out jean shorts and a black t-shirt and changed, he put his shirt back on, and hugged her from behind as she was brushing out her hair, and kissed her cheek, "I'm gonna go change, see ya in a bit." He let go of her, "See ya." She said, and he walked out the door.

Crimson was sitting outside near the temple when she saw him. Same black hair, same red skin, same scar. "_Jax._" She whispered, he came up to her, she hadn't seen him since the fight, Onyx gave him that scar across his face. Jax was her identical twin brother, he stood up for her to Onyx. She ran to him and gave him a big hug, tears threatening to spill out, he hugged her back, "Crimson! I'm so glad you're okay! You have no idea, no idea." He sounded as if he were crying, they were about the same height, Jax only an inch taller. "I thought you were dead..." Her voice came out a whisper. "Come on," She said while pulling back, "Come meet the rest."

Sapphire was sitting on the couch watching TV when the door opened, it was Crimson and someone hes never seen before. Same long black hair, same red skin with the black swirls, almost the same height. Who was this guy? They looked very similar, are they related? Sapphire stood, looking in confusion, "Sapphire, meet my twin brother, Jax." He smiled, they shook hands. He had a firm grip, good. Sapphire gave a loving look to Crimson, Jax's smile grew a little, "I see." He said, Sapphire giving him a confused look, Jax held up his hands, before he could say anything, Crimson said, "Sapphire is my boyfriend." Jax made an 'oh' face and went back to smiling. He seemed like a nice guy. Jasper walked in and her face turned to total shock and she looked like she was going to cry, "Jax!" She yelled and ran to him and hugged him. "Jasper!" He hugged her back. Sapphire looked into him, he knows what he feels, he knows how Jax feels about Jasper...

It felt amazing to see everyone again, Jax has been searching for so long. He finally found his happiness. His sister, the girl he loved, and the brother he never had... all right here. Jax smiled lightly when Jas and him pulled away, "Come on," She said, "I'll show you to a spare room." And he followed behind her.

Sapphire walked over to Crimson and hugged her, she felt so happy that her brother was here and that he already liked Sapph. He kissed her and said, "You never told me you had an identical twin brother." She pulled away and smiled at him, "Oh hush!" She said and kissed him again, his lips soft on hers. There was a storm coming, but that didn't matter right now.


End file.
